masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LEGO Allied Forces
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LEGO Allied Forces page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 14:01, July 23, 2011 Template Creation Ok, the template you created earlier is up for deletion as the simple fact that you never discussed creating it. Current site policy calls for discussion when a template is created, and during that discussion, it is to be sandboxed within your user space. Either move the template into your user space, and then open a forum page in the Projects forum to discuss it with the community, or it will be deleted. Lancer1289 17:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry. LEGO Allied Forces - INFINITUS ad scientiam astrorum 17:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I just realized that I didn't state one thing. If you just plan to use this for yourself, then just keeping it in your user space is fine and you don’t need the forum page. Again, either please move it into your user space, or it will be deleted after the time limit prescribed by site policy expires. Lancer1289 17:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I've got the code baked up anyway, so I'll just let it be deleted. Can I take the sign off my talk page? LEGO Allied Forces - INFINITUS ad scientiam astrorum 17:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Ok I can delete it now then, but what do you mean about the sign? Lancer1289 17:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I meant the “this page has been marked for deletion”, which I now realize was only there because it was on the template page. Do you have userboxes on this wiki? LEGO Allied Forces - INFINITUS ad scientiam astrorum 17:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah that thing, yes that can be removed. As to userboxes, we don't and to alllow the would require a community discussion in the projects forum and then a vote, but the discusison would come first. Lancer1289 17:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, I just want to create a standard page for each wikia I visit, I probaly won't do anything about userboxes. LEGO Allied Forces - INFINITUS ad scientiam astrorum 17:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Very well then. Lancer1289 17:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Latin signature... interesting Nice to see another user who has a Latin signature like me. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Likewise, LEGO Allied Forces - INFINITUS ad scientiam astrorum 19:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I could guess yours is along the lines of "the limits of science are infinite", am I right? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so close. Limitless knowledge unto the stars. Are not in addition to the necessity of multiplying? LEGO Allied Forces - INFINITUS ad scientiam astrorum 19:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Close... not exact wording. My sig is Occam's Razor: Entities must not be multiplied beyond necessity. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) That makes a lot more sense. LEGO Allied Forces - INFINITUS ad scientiam astrorum 19:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC)